


Ribs

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bacon, Embedded Images, M/M, Summer Pornathon 2013, Unidentified partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingers ran down the length of Merlin’s ribs...</p><p>Challenge 2 from the Summerpornathon - Multimedia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by:**   
> 

**Ribs**

His fingers ran down the length of Merlin’s ribs. His metal ring bumping over each bone. 

“You’re too thin.”

“I’m not,” Merlin panted out as he rocked their hips together. 

“I should be feeding you rather than fucking you.”

Merlin ground down deliberately, hard, rough, into the body beneath him and then whispered in his partner’s ear. “You can make me a bacon sandwich after you fuck me.”

He laughed and reached down to grip Merlin’s backside tightly, stopping Merlin’s movements. Merlin tensed as the fingers slid firm between his cheeks. The tip of his forefinger slid roughly against Merlin’s entrance. Merlin arched into the touch. He pulled his fingers away and Merlin let out a displeased, breathy moan. He gripped Merlin’s backside and flipped them. 

“Don’t you want me on my knees?” Merlin asked shifting under him, making them both groan. 

“I want you every fucking way,” he rasped into Merlin’s ear before he manhandled Merlin over and onto his knees. “I want you on your knees, your arse open, on display so I don’t even have to spread you cheeks to lick your hole.” 

He grabbed Merlin’s calves and pushed his knees forward until they were tucked under Merlin and his arse was spread wide. “I want you on your knees with your mouth straining around my cock.”

He rocked his cock along the soft skin behind Merlin’s balls, up over his hole and back down. “I want to feel your throat fluttering around the head of my cock as my precum is coating your tonsils.”

He pulled back and dropped down until he could see Merlin’s hole. Tight and pink and puckered – just waiting for him. He bent his neck and lapped at Merlin’s entrance making the thin man in front of him gasp. The skin against his tongue clenched hard and then relaxed. Overlaying the taste of Merlin was the tart taste of his own cock. He pulled back from Merlin. “I want to come on your face and your cheekbones. I want to paint your collarbones with my come. I want to trail it over your nipples and suck it out of your belly button. I want to suck your cock when it is coated in my spunk and I want to watch it leak out of your hole after I’ve fucked it into you.”

“Fuck,” Merlin grunted out and tried to rock his cock against something. “Please…”

He flicked open the lube and coated his finger, making sure the ring was coated as well. He pressed it in slowly; watching as it rocked in and out of Merlin’s tight little hole until all that was left outside was his ring. It was startlingly silver against Merlin’s hole and without pause he pushed until it was just inside, straining the circle of muscles. Merlin let out a moan and pushed back into him. “I want to be so deep inside of you that you can still feel where I was the next day. I want to touch every part of you I can reach and know the places that will make you scream.”

He pulled his finger out, added more lube and pushed back in with two. It was too soon but Merlin just arched back into him at the slide. He fingered Merlin open fast and rough and then impossibly slow. “I love opening you up, taking this tight muscle that doesn’t want to be stretched and making it spread around my fingers. It gets so greedy; I can feel it begging me for a third finger or maybe my cock. I do so love to see it stretched red and used around my cock.”

“Cock,” was all Merlin said. 

He didn’t though, used a third finger and kept stretching. When Merlin was close, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock to Merlin’s entrance. 

“I love the first push, when your hole tries to resist.” He pushed in, past the momentary resistance and began to fuck Merlin slowly. He reached around and tugged at Merlin’s cock. 

The man beneath him hissed. “No, I’m…” and then Merlin came with a shudder and a loud groan.

He continued fucking into Merlin until he came himself not long after. He pulled out and away, slumping down onto the mattress. 

Merlin curled into him minutes later, trailing his fingers through chest hair. 

“I obviously didn’t fuck you hard enough.”

“Oh you did,” Merlin said. “But now I want bacon.” 

**The End**


End file.
